Memory Alpha:Cronologia Star Trek
Aceasta este o cronologie simplificată a evenimentelor care au loc în grupul de emisiuni de televiziune şi filme de lung metraj stabilite în universul fictiv Star Trek. Multe date sunt estimative şi diferitele seriale TV şi filme nu sunt consecvente în utilizarea acestor date. Cronologii mai exhaustive sunt disponibile atât în [[Star Trek|lucrările de referinţă Star Trek]] cât şi în diferite site-uri web ale fanilor. Setările din seriale şi filme Acest tabel prezintă în funcţie de serialul TV şi de film, anul de lansare sau de difuzare, anul desfăşurării acţiunii în conformitate cu cronologia Okuda (vezi mai jos) şi data stelară corespunzătoare anului respectiv. Coloana Seriale TV bazate pe USS Enterprise prezintă diferitele „încarnări” ale navei USS Enterprise. Cronologia Star Trek cuprinde în ordine Star Trek: Enterprise (ENT), Star Trek: Seria originală (TOS), Star Trek: Seria animată (TAS), Star Trek: Generaţia următoare (TNG) şi toate cele 12 filme artistice Star Trek inclusiv realitatea alternativă bazate pe seria originală din cele mai noi filme ale lui J.J. Abrams. Cronologie Cronologia este bazată pe modelul Star Trek Chronology descris mai jos, completat cu date de pe site-ul web startrek.com. Notă: Multe dintre aceste date sunt aproximări rotunjite, deoarece dialogul din care au fost deduse deseori include calificative precum "peste", "mai mult" sau "mai puţin". Anii „Î.Hr.” * Big Bang **Quinn se ascunde în Big Bang, pentru a evita descoperirea sa de către Q.Death Wish *c. 6 miliarde ani în urmă **Guardian of Forever, un portal al timpului, este construit.Gardianul afirmă în episodul "The City on the Edge of Forever" că acesta există "înainte ca soarele vostru să ardă fierbinte prin spaţiu". *c. 4 miliarde ani în urmă **O civilizaţie umanoidă răspândeşte în oceanele mai multor planete material genetic, lucru care a dus la dezvoltarea de umanoizi pe numeroase planete.Acest eveniment este subiectul principal din "The Chase." *c. 65 - 100 milioane ani în urmă **Dinozaurii (civilizaţia Voth) din episodul "Distant Origin" sunt cel mai probabil urmaşii Hadrosauridilor care au trăit în perioada terestră a Cretacicului. *c. 1 milion ani în urmă **Poporul lui Sargon explorează galaxia şi colonizează diferite plantete, printre care posibil şi Vulcan.Stabilit în episodul "Return to Tomorrow." *c. 600.000 ani în urmă ** Imperiul Tkon, un stat interstelar format din zeci de sisteme stelare din Cuadrantul Alfa, dispare. *c. 200.000 ani în urmă **Civilizaţia Iconiană este distrusă. *c. 8.000 î.Hr. **Este fondat Dominion în Cuadrantul Gamma de către o rasă de Polimorfi, posibil sub o formă diferită faţă de cronologia modernă.Weyoun afirmă că Dominionul are aproximativ 10.000 ani vechime în sezonul 7 al DS9, epidsodul "The Dogs of War". *c. 2700 î.Hr. **Un grup de extratereştri coboară pe Pământ şi sunt apoi cunoscuţi de oameni ca zei ai Greciei antice - episodul "Who Mourns for Adonais?". Mileniul 1 *c. secolul al IV-lea **Timpul Trezirii (Time of Awakening) pe Vulcan. În mijlocul războaielor oribile de pe Vulcan, filozoful Surak îşi conduce poporul învăţându-i să îmbrăţişeze logica şi să-şi suprime toate emoţiile.Din episodul TNG sezonul 7 "Gambit" reiese că evenimentele au avut loc cu 2000 de ani în urmă. **Dominionul ar fi fost fondat în Cuadrantul Gamma de către o rasă de Polimorfi în această perioadă.Weyoun afirmă că Dominionul are 2000 de ani vechime în episodul DS9 sezonul 4 "To the Death". Posibil aceasta a fost o perioadă de schimbări sau reforme pentru Dominion, transformând-ul dintr-o încarnare anterioară în versiunea văzută în serial. *cca. secolul al IX-lea **„Kahless cel de neuitat” uneşte Klingonienii prin înfrângerea tiranului Molor în luptă şi oferă poporul său învăţături bazate pe o filozofie a onoarei.Episodul TNG sezonul 6 "Rightful Heir" afirmă că acest eveniment a avut loc acum 1500 ani Înainte de secolul al XX-lea *cca. 1570 **Bajoranii vechi folosesc nave cu vele solare pentru a explora sistemul lor stelar şi cel puţin o navă ajunge pe Cardassia.800 ani înainte de episodul DS9, sezonul 3, "Explorers" * secolul al XVIII-lea **Planeta Suliban devine nelocuibilă. ("Detained" (ENT)) **Păstrătorii (Preservers) transportă diferiţi nativi americani către o planetă îndepărtată.The Chronology dates this by the culture seen in the episode which features the transplant, The Paradise Syndrome *cca. 1864 ** Scagaranii răpesc oameni pentru a fi folosiţi ca sclavi în lumea lor colonie (aşa cum este menţionat în episodul Enterprise sezonul 3: North Star) *cca. 1871 **Uniunea Cardassiană este fondată.Gul Dukat afirmă că acest lucru s-a întâmplat cu cinci secole înainte de episoul DS9, sezonul 3, Defiant * 1888 ** 31 august - Prima victimă a lui Jack Spintecătorul este ucisă şi mutilată în Estul Londrei (aşa cum este menţionat în episodul original, sezonul 2, '' Wolf in the Fold'') *c. 1893 ** "Time's Arrow" (TNG)Membrii echipajului navei Enterprise îl urmează pe Data în San Francisco anilor 1890. Aceştia au de-a face cu Samuel Clemens (şi îl întâlnesc pe Jack London), în timp ce încearcă să găsească o cale de împiedica un grup de extratereştri să se amestece în istoria Pământului secolului 19. Secolul al XX-lea * 1930 ** "The City on the Edge of Forever" (TOS) * 1937 Secolul al XXI-lea * 2000 ** Evenimentele trecute din "11:59" (VOY). * 2002 ** Proba interstelară Nomad este lansată.În Chronology se speculează cu privire la anul exact, nimic din episodul "The Changeling" nu dă o cifră exactă * 2004 Secolul al XXII-lea * 2103 ** Pământul colonizează planeta Marte * 2111 ** Jonathan Archer se naşte în nordul statului New York, Pământ.Informaţie de pe imaginea unui computer din "In a Mirror, Darkly" *2119 Secolul al XXIII-lea * 2222 ** Montgomery Scott se naşte în Scoţia.Din episodul "Relics" reiese că Scotty are 147 de ani în 2369. * 2227 **Leonard McCoy se naşte în Georgia, America de Nord.McCoy are 137 de ani în "Encounter at Farpoint", setat în 2364. * 2230 Secolul al XXIV-lea * 2305 ** Jean-Luc Picard se naşte în LaBarre, Franţa, Pământ.A biography shown in "Conundrum" establishes the birth-year and birth-place. * 2311 ** Incidentul Tomed dintre Romulani şi Federaţie.This incident, the last contact between the Romulans and the Federation is said to be 53 years before "The Neutral Zone" * 2324 Secolul al XXVI-lea * c. 2540-2550 ** Nava stelară Enterprise J este construită şi ia parte la Bătălia pentru Procyon V împotriva Spherebuilders aşa cum reiese din episodul Enterprise "Azati Prime". Secolul al XXIX-lea Secolul al XXXI-lea * Episodul cu călătorul în timp Daniels din Enterprise ** "Cold Front", "Shockwave", "Azati Prime" Istoria cronologiei Seria originală Cronologii timpurii Era TNG şi Okuda Războaiele Eugenice şi Al Treilea Război Mondial Cochrane Note # Cu excepţia finalului serialului - "These Are the Voyages…" # Evenimentele din "These are the voyages…" sunt prezentate într-o simulare holografică. Episodul însuşi are loc în anul 2370 (data stelară 47457.1) # Filmul începe în cronologie principală - dar apoi are loc într-o cronologie alternativă. # Data stelară 47457.1, în paralel cu episodul TNG "Pegasus" Referinţe Legături externe * Cronologia Star Trek pe Wikipedia bg:Времева линия ca:Línia temporal de Star Trek de:Zeitlinie en:Timeline es:Línea del Tiempo fr:Chronologie it:Timeline ja:時間軸 nl:Tijdlijn pl:Linia czasowa pt-br:Linha do Tempo sr:Hronologija sv:Tidslinjen Categorie:Star Trek